


Wine, of the Heart

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My response to slodwick's Picture Challenge. Also my first fan fic. Heh. You can see the picture the evil, *evil* woman sent to "inspire" me here. *grin*</p><p>Many thanks to my gentle yet insightful first beta reader, Meret, and of course to my not-so-evil twin, Celli, for beta and, uh, encouragement (yeah ... that's what we'll call it *g*). *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wine, of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My response to slodwick's Picture Challenge. Also my first fan fic. Heh. You can see the picture the evil, *evil* woman sent to "inspire" me here. *grin*
> 
> Many thanks to my gentle yet insightful first beta reader, Meret, and of course to my not-so-evil twin, Celli, for beta and, uh, encouragement (yeah ... that's what we'll call it *g*). *hugs*

_"Bronze is the mirror of the form; Wine, of the heart."_ \-- Aeschylus

Arriving home on time for a change, Clark lands quietly in the rooftop garden of the penthouse apartment. He grins as he places something in a noticeable, yet discreet, location among the foliage. He admires the arrangement for a moment, then strolls into the penthouse through the French doors.

Lex isn't in the den that leads out into the garden, so Clark goes looking for him. He soon finds Lex in a somewhat unlikely place: the kitchen.

Clark walks into the room with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused.

Lost in concentration, Lex doesn't notice Clark's arrival for a moment. He looks up, seeing the amusement in Clark's face. "What? Didn't know I could cook?" He leers a little, watching Clark's small smile grow, then smiles in return.

"I've just never seen this side of you before," Clark replies as he walks across the room to plant a "honey, I'm home" kiss on Lex's waiting lips. "You look so ... domestic."

Lex kisses him back, smirks, then turns his attention back to his task.

"So, what are you making?"

"Dinner."

"Right, I guessed that much. What are you making for dinner?"

"You'll find out soon. Go get cleaned up, it's almost ready."

"On my way. Hey, how do you feel about eating in the garden tonight? It's a beautiful evening." That was almost too casual, but Lex is distracted and doesn't seem to notice.

"Sure, that sounds good. Now go! Meet me outside in fifteen minutes." Lex pushes Clark toward the door.

\---

When Clark enters the garden, Lex is already there, busily setting the table and laying out the food. He quickly inspects Clark, giving an approving smile. "Have a seat. I’m just going to pick out a bottle of wine. I'll be right back."

Clark rolls his eyes, replying, "I've heard that one before. Hurry or the food will get cold!"

Moments later, Lex is back looking triumphant, carrying a bottle of wine.

"Wow, Lex, I think that might be a world record. And the food is still hot!" A slight pause, a considering look, and "You must have picked out the wine ahead of time."

"Actually, yes, I did. I think this one actually picked me, though. Or rather, picked us."

"Now I'm intrigued. What's special about that bottle of wine?"

Lex silently hands the bottle to Clark and watches his reaction.

"Lex, this is ... wow!" Clark looks up into Lex's eyes and smiles broadly. "How did you find this? I didn't think you bothered with local wines at all."

"I asked around and found that there are some respectable vintners in Kansas. Then I tried a few and found some that are actually rather good. Not quite in the same league as California or French wine, of course, but that's not really the point, is it?" Lex smiles again.

"No, it really isn't. This is great." Clark looks into Lex's eyes, then leans to kiss Lex over the table. When they pull apart he continues, "A Kansas wine. I can't believe you found a wine that was bottled the year we met--in the same county! Actually, the fact that you even went to the trouble to look for it is just ... wow."

"I wanted to surprise you. And it's symbolic. That was a very important year for me."

"For me, too. And you did surprise me. Thank you, it's amazing." Clark pauses, studying the bottle and wondering if now is the right time. He glances up at Lex again. "You know, I have a surprise for you, too."

Lex glances curiously around the garden while Clark watches him expectantly. "You do? I don't see any- No. Clark." Lex stands up and stalks to the object Clark installed in the garden earlier. "We do not need another one."

"Maybe we don't, but Gerry does. He's lonely."

"Gerry is ... Clark! This is ridiculous. I put up with Gerry because ... well, for obvious reasons. But we do not need TWO garden gnomes!"

"Lex, Gerry is lonely. He needed a friend. Don't you think everyone should have a friend?"

"A garden gnome does not need ... Oh, I give up. Why even pretend that I'm not twisted around your finger?" Lex sighs heavily and turns to look at Clark, drooping visibly. "Fine. Gerry can have a friend. What will we name him? Or is it a her?"

Clark gives Lex an amused look. "It's a him, of course. How about Gary?"

"Gary and Gerry? Clark, you're insane. And a romantic fool. I can't believe you're fixing up the gnome."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the only romantic fool around here, so you don't have a lot of room to talk." Clark eyes the wine bottle meaningfully and stands up, reaching for the bottle. He pours two glasses, then walks over to Lex, who has turned again to stare balefully at the gnomes, and hands him a glass. "To our one-year anniversary."

Lex finally turns from the sight of the gnomes--Gary and Gerry, indeed--and looks up at Clark, his momentarily dour mood passing. "Or our eleven-year anniversary, depending on how you look at it." He gently clinks his glass against Clark's and both take a drink. "Hmm. Well, it's no Chateau Petrus, of course, but it isn't bad. Not bad at all."

Clark tips Lex's chin up and kisses him, wrapping his free arm around Lex's waist. Lex's free hand is pressed against Clark's chest. "Mmm. It tastes pretty good on you," Clark comments as they pull slightly apart.

"Yeah, it definitely improves on further tasting. Come back here."

"What about the dinner you went to all that trouble of cooking? It'll get cold."

"We have a microwave."

"Good point. In that case ..." Clark begins to lean down, but Lex suddenly holds him back.

"Clark? No more gnomes." Clark grins and then kisses him, leaving their anniversary dinner cooling on the table.

(end)


End file.
